The present invention relates to the field of microwave thermal therapy of tissue. In particular, the present invention relates to a method for treating benign prostatic hyperplasia (BPH) with thermal therapy.
The prostate gland is a complex, chestnut-shaped organ which encircles the urethra immediately below the bladder. Nearly one third of the prostate tissue anterior to the urethra consists of fibromuscular tissue that is anatomically and functionally related to the urethra and bladder. The remaining two thirds of the prostate is generally posterior to the urethra and is comprised of glandular tissue.
This relatively small organ, which is the most frequently diseased of all internal organs, is the site of a common affliction among older men: benign prostatic hyperplasia (BPH). BPH is a nonmalignant, bilateral nodular expansion of prostrate tissue in the transition zone, a periurethral region of the prostate between the fibromuscular tissue and the glandular tissue. The degree of nodular expansion within the transition zone tends to be greatest anterior and lateral to the urethra, relative to the posterior-most region of the urethra.
Left untreated, BPH causes obstruction of the urethra which usually results in increased urinary frequency, urgency, incontinence, nocturia and slow or interrupted urinary stream. BPH may also result in more severe complications, such as urinary tract infection, acute urinary retention, hydronephrosis and uraemia.
Traditionally, the most frequent treatment for BPH has been a surgical operation known as TURP (transurethral resection of the prostate). During TURP surgery, a portion of the healthy urethra is removed in order to gain access to the tumorous prostate tissue. A heated cauterizing scope is then inserted through the tip of the penis and into the urethra to remove the tumorous prostatic tissue. After the surgery, the patient is required to stay in the hospital for several days, wearing a catheter. TURP surgery, however, is often not an available method of treatment for a variety of reasons. First, due to the advanced age of many patients with BPH, other health problem such as cardiovascular disease can warrant against surgical intervention. Second, potential complications associated with transurethral surgery such as hemorrhage, anesthetic complications, urinary infection, dysuria, incontinence and retrograde ejaculation can adversely affect a patient's willingness to undergo such a procedure.
A fairly recent alternative treatment method for BPH involves microwave thermal therapy, in which microwave energy is employed to elevate the temperature of tissue surrounding the prostatic urethra above about 45.degree. C., thereby thermally damaging the tumorous tissue. Delivery of microwave energy to tumorous prostatic tissue is generally accomplished by a microwave antenna-containing applicator, which is positioned within a body cavity adjacent the prostate gland. The microwave antenna, when energized, heats adjacent tissue due to molecular excitation and generates a cylindrically symmetrical radiation pattern which encompasses and necroses the tumorous prostatic tissue. The necrosed intraprostatic tissue is subsequently reabsorbed by the body, thereby relieving an individual from the symptoms of BPH.
One method of microwave thermal therapy described in the art includes intrarectal insertion of a microwave antenna-containing applicator. Heat generated by the antenna's electromagnetic field is monitored by a sensor which is positioned near the prostate gland by a urethral catheter. Owing to the distance between the rectum and the tumorous prostatic tissue of the transition zone, however, healthy intervening tissue within radiation pattern is also damaged in the course of the intrarectal treatment.
A safer and more efficacious treatment of BPH is transurethral microwave thermal therapy. This method of treatment minimizes the distance between a microwave antenna-containing applicator and the transition zone of the prostate by positioning a Foley-type catheter-bearing applicator adjacent to the prostate gland within the urethra. Due to the close proximity of the microwave antenna to the prostate, a lesser volume of tissue is exposed to the cylindrically symmetrical radiation pattern generated by the microwave antenna, and the amount of healthy tissue necrosed is reduced. Intraurethral applicators of the type described can be found in Turner et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,967,765 and Hascoet et al. European Patent Application 89403199.6.
While transurethral microwave thermal therapy reduces the distance between a microwave antenna-carrying applicator and the transition zone of the prostate gland, there is still concern that healthy tissue located between the applicator and the prostate gland may be thermally damaged. In particular, it is important that the urethra wall adjacent the applicator, which is healthy, normal tissue, not be necrosed.